to love or not to love?
by mostneededguy999
Summary: this is my first story so plz tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1: the new love

**To love or not to love?**

**Mostneededguy999: so everybody welcome to my story. This is the first one I've made so tell me if it's good or not.**

**Sora: yeah…. O hey kairi!**

**Kairi: hey sora! Hey mostneededguy999!**

**Mostneededguy999 & sora: hey.**

**Sora: what's up?**

**Riku: hey you 3. So what's up?**

**Mostneededguy999: would you 3 shut up and let the people get to the story.**

_**Chapter 1: the new love**_

It was the first day of school and everything was going good. Sora took his shower and brushed his teeth and put on a black jacket with some black shorts with a matching black shirt and some yellow and black shoes. He left for school, on his way there he noticed a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes, staring at him. He looked back and flashed a smile. She smiled back. When he got to school he meets up with riku.

"Hey riku!" said sora

"Hey sora, what's up" replied riku

"I got something to tell you" said sora out of breath from running

"Ok" said riku

"On my way to school I saw this one girl with the best auburn hair and blue eyes. I smiled at her and she smiled back but I think in only a friendly way. But I love her riku I love her more than anything!" said sora

"Ok so what do you want me to do about it?" asked riku

"Find out her name you idiot!" yelled sora

"Ok, ok, chill out ill get her name." said riku backing up a little

"Thanks riku, you're the best." said sora

The rest of the day was boring nothing interesting at all except I saw the same girl that I saw before school.

Riku's pov

I was just getting my stuff from my locker when sora comes running up and saying he meet a girl that he liked (so what else is new) THEN I have to find out her name. After that I meet up with my girlfriend rikku.

"Hey, rikku!" I yelled

"O hey riku, I missed you" said rikku

"I missed you too; want to go to the movies with me tonight?" I asked

"Sure sounds like fun. Pick me up at 7 and DON'T be late! Like you were the last time." Proclaimed rikku

"Don't worry I wouldn't" I said her

Sora's pov

After school I head home and get on msn, ignoring my mom as usual, Donald and goofy were on. So was riku and his girlfriend rikku (jezz those two have too alike names).

**_Key_sora_blade_: hey riku what's up?**

**Darknessking: hey nothing much. O I found of that girls msn and name.**

**_Key_sora_blade_: you did thanks what is it**

**Darknessking: her name is kairi and her msn is queenkairi**

**_Key_sora_blade_: ok thanks ill add her right now**

After I add her I notice she was on.

**_Key_sora_blade_: hey kairi, what's up?**

**Queenkairi: ummm… hey do I know you.**

**_Key_sora_blade_: yeah I'm sora.**

**Queenkairi: SORA! Hey! Look I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school.**

**_Key_sora_blade_: ok sure sounds good**

After that I go to sleep since it was 11:00pm

**Mostneededguy999: so how was it?**

**Sora: why did you make me not know who kairi was?**

**Riku: and why are you making me go out with rikku**

**(They both start chasing me with forks)**

**mostneededguy999: well ill be seeing you people. Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: the new guy and his sister

**To love or not to love?**

**Mostneededguy999: hey welcome back this is chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy.**

**Sora: yeah this is a really good part about me**

**Kairi: god your so self-centered**

**Sora: so what's your point?**

**Kairi: this is my point (pokes sora with fork)**

**Sora: ow!**

**Mostneededguy999: shut up. This chapter is about both of you**

**Kairi: can I still poke him**

**Mostneededguy999: sora shut up! And Kairi go ahead and keep poking sora**

_**Chapter 2: the new guy and his sister**_

Sora woke up, took a shower and got some pop tarts and a coke (not much of a breakfast but he don't care) then he grabbed his stuff and started walking to school. he saw kairi and he ran up to her.

"Hey kairi. What's up?" Yelled sora

"O hey sora. Nothing much, you" answered kairi

"Same, hey what class do you have first." Asked sora

"Uh……. Computer dimensions." Answered kairi

"So do I! Where's your locker?" asked the very curious boy

"217" answered kairi a little confused with all the questions

"Mines 15" said sora

"Do you mind if I walk with you to school?" asked kairi

"Not at all" said sora, as I said that I toke her hand and I noticed the she was blushing a little. When they got to school still holding hands a lot of people started talking but they didn't care. When they got to their first class they sat next to each other and logged on. Kairi had some pink tulips for her wallpaper and sora had a picture of him riku and kairi as his wallpaper. Sora started playing pocket tanks and kairi played Tetris. Then sora asked

"Kairi can I come over to your house after school"

"Sure fine with me." Said kairi

After class they went their separate ways. Sora went to gym and kairi went to French.

The next 3 hours were boring and uninteresting.

At lunch kairi was sitting with some friends. Then sora comes up and sits next to kairi.

"Hey kairi, namine, rikku, riku, Titus, selphie, yuna, wakka, yuffie, what's up" said sora

"Nothing much" said everybody

"So kairi want a cookie" asked sora

"Sure" answered kairi

Then sora jammed the cookie in hey mouth

"Wow that's good, but next time don't shove it into my mouth." Said kairi

"Yeah, yeah, what ever" said sora sarcastically

When kairi herd that she punched him so hard he fell off his seat. Then everybody started laughing. After lunch sora and kairi when to math. The bell rang and class started. The teacher announced to the call

"Attention class we have two new students, Leon and his sister talon."

Leon sat in front of kairi and talon sat in front of sora. Just when sora was about to pay attention he saw talon hive him a small peeve of paper the she had been wrighting on and kairi also got a piece of paper too from Leon.

The school day passed on and the final bell rang. He got my stuff and went to wait for kairi.

Kairi's pov 

The day passed on really slowly. I was really happy when the final bell rang. I got my stuff and saw sora weighting for my. I meet up with him and said

"Hey sora"

"Hey kairi" replied sora

Just then my cell phone rings and I answered it.

"Hello"

"O hi kairi, me and your father are going out of town for a week. You can have some friends over but no parties. Also make sure you get to school on time."

"Don't worry mom, bye"

"Bye honey"

"What was that about" asked sora

"It was my mom, come on lets hurry home."

Normal pov

When they get home kairi sys to sora

"Sora I need to tell you something"

"Ok go head" said sora

"I love you" said kairi

"I love you too" replied sora

"Sora?" asked kairi

"Huh?" replied sora

"Lets go to my room. Come on please" begged kairi

"Fine… ok" replied sora really clueless of what was going to happen

When they got to Kairi's room (which was way cleaner than Sora's)

"Come on sora sit with me" said kairi

"Ok" said sora

**mostneededguy999: so how do you like it?**

**Sora: I want to know what happens between me and kairi in her bedroom**

**Kairi: yeah me too**

**Mostneededguy999: well too bad that will depend if the readers like it**

**Sora & kairi: ok……..**

**Sora: I love you kairi**

**Kairi: yeah whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3: the misshap

**To love or not to love?**

**Mostneededguy999: welcome back to, to love or not to love, its chapter 3 R&R**

**Sora: am clueless again**

**Kairi: I hope so.**

**Sora: grrrrrrr…..**

**Kairi: you look so cute when you're mad. I love you**

**Sora: I love you too **

**(They start kissing)**

**mostneededguy999: would you two get a room**

**_Chapter 3 the mishap_**

"So… what's new" asked sora

"I don't know. I'm tired." Said kairi as her laid down on the bed

Sora stayed sitting

"Come on sora, lay down with me." Said kairi

"I don't know… well ok I am feeling a little tired" he said as he laid down as well. When sora laid down kairi asked him

"Sora, how well do you kiss?"

"Hum, I don't know" said sora

"Well kiss me sora, I want to find out." She said as sora kissed kairi sora herd a noise from down stares.

"Kairi did you hear that." He said

"Yeah, what was it?" asked kairi really worried

"Let's go down and find out." Said sora, when they got down stairs, Kairi's living room was trashed.

"O my god, what happened here." Said kairi

"I don't know, hey what the, a heartless. My god when will this ever end." Said sora as he pulled out his keyblade, after destroying the heartless, he asked

"Kairi are you ok?"

"Um yeah, I think we should go down to riku's since he use to able to control the heartless." Said kairi

"Yeah good idea" said sora wile looking around encase there were anymore heartless. As they ran down to riku's house (destroying some heartless on the way). When they got to his house they went in they saw riku making the heartless putting on a show for him.

"Riku! Are you an idiot, making the heartless put on a show for you." Said sora as he hit him in the head with the keyblade.

"Ow! Why did you do that, I'm not even the on controlling them you dipshit." Said riku rubbing his head

"Yeah sure, your liar your in your darkness outfit, idiot!" said sora pointing at his chest.

"Ok fine you got me, but if you can beat me in a fight ill send the heartless away." Said riku

"Ok fine but what do you get if you win." Asked sora

"I get to share the powpu fruit with kairi" said riku

"Ok your on" said sora smirking. When they got outside, kairi started the duel.

"Bring it on riku." Said sora

"O it's already been brought" retaliated riku as he jumped to a tree. As riku jumped down he threw his darkness keyblade at sora knocking him back against a car

"O that's it you're going down." Said sora as he changed into his master drive form.

"Ok now you're dead" said riku

Sora blocked all of his attacks and stated beating the shit out of riku.

"Ha, ha! I win" said sora as he switched back to his normal form.

"God damn you sora, but as I promised" said riku as he got rid of all the heartless.

"Thank god that's over" said a shadow as he diapered

"Good job" said kairi

"Thanks, let's go home" said sora smiling at kairi

"Yeah lets" said kairi smiling back. When they got home kairi gave him a coke.

"Thanks kairi" said sora taking the coke and finishing it in one big gulp. By then it was 10:30 and sora said

"Kairi I'm really sleepy I'm going to go to bed." Said sora

"Ok you can sleep in my bed, good night." Kairi told sora

"Good night, I love you" said sora on his way up

"I love you too" replied kairi

Sora went up and took off his jacket and his shoes and other stuff and went to bed and went to sleep. Kairi came up and sleep next to sora. When sora woke up the next morning he saw kairi sleeping right next to him, he kissed her and went to the bathroom to take his shower. Wile he was in the shower kairi walked in half asleep and opened the shower door, and screamed and went to her room. Sora got out of the shower and put on his shirt and stuff wile kairi brushed her hair.

"Sorry for walking in on you" said kairi

"O its ok I kinda enjoyed seeing you with out anything on." Said sora grinning a little. Wile kairi was in the shower sora fixed some eggs and bacon. When kairi got out of the shower sora and kairi had their breakfast and started for school.

"Sora?" asked kairi

"Huh" said sora

"Do you think we'll last forever" said kairi

"Maybe" said sora putting his hands behind his head. When they got to school they were greeted by Leon and his sister.

"Hey you two, how's it going?"

"Nothing really" said sora and kairi

"Well were having a party tomorrow night. We were hoping you would come?" said leon

"Ok" said kairi "but only if sora goes"

"Ill go if kairi goes" said sora

"Ok, well see you there" said talon

"Come on kairi were going to be late." Said sora pulling kairi

"Yeah, ok, later talon, later leon." Said kairi as she was pulled trough the door. The first four classes were boring but went by really fast. At lunch sora sat with kairi and kissed her hello. Titus asked

"So kairi how dig is it. Do you think ill fit?"

"Its big, it always has been, and yes I think ill fit." Replied kairi

"So sora is it shaved?" asked wakka

"Yeah it was really clean too" said sora

"My god sora you're so…so… I don't know, I love you" said kairi

"I love you 2" said sora

**Jumping ahead to the party**

"Hey sora come here" said talon

"Ok, kairi, ill be right back

When sora got to talon

**mostneededguy999: so how do you like it?**

**Sora: what happens to me?**

**mostneededguy999: to bad you'll have to wait**

**Shadow: were am I, o shit sora, run for your life!**


	4. Chapter 4: the party

**To love or not to love?**

**Mostneededguy999: hello people who are reading. I hope you enjoyed my last 3 chapters this chapter is full of….. Well you'll just have to read to find out**

**Sora: ha, ha stupid heatless**

**Mostneededguy999: Sora's playing kingdom hearts 2 if you're wondering. Well here's chapter 4**

_**Chapter 4: the party**_

When sora went to talon. She locked the door to the kitchen and started to take off his shirt.

"Hey what are you doing? I have a girlfriend: said sora taking his shirt back.

"O well to bad you can't leave because the key is in my shirt." Said talon

When she said that sora reached down her shirt and got the key, and unlocked the door.

"Ha, ha, better luck next time" said sora s he left the kitchen

"Kairi i'm back. Lets go, this party is stupid." Said sora

"Ok let's go." Agreed kairi. Just when they were leaving a group of girls grabbed sora a toke him up stairs.

"SORA!" yelled kairi.

"I don't know why you still love him." Said leon

"What I don't know what you mean" said kairi really confused.

"When talon called him over, she just wanted to talk but sora tied to make out with her. And right now he's probably enjoying being with those girls and not you" said leon

"No you're lying." Said kairi crying. Just then she herd her name

"Kairi lets go." Said sora whom was half naked.

"Yeah but what happened to you." Ask kairi still sort of crying.

"Ill tell you on the way home." Said sora. They left and started heading home.

"The girls toke me and pulled of my pants and shirt. I was able to get away but a little to late." Said sora. When they got home sora and kairi went to Sora's house to get some pants and a shirt. Wile sora was getting on his pants and there was a crash and sora's mom and kairi were knocked out.

"Mom! Kairi!" yelled sora

He picked up the phone and called the police. When they got there they put Sora's mom and kairi in an ambulance and toke them to the hospital (of course sora was their but what ever) when they get to the hospital the doctors said

"Sir i'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."

"NO! I wouln't leave kairi" said sora

"I'm sorry but you're really going to have to leave" said the doctor.

"NO! I'm not going to leave her" yelled sora

"o but could you get out of the way so we could examine her so we know what to do to help her" said the doctor

"Ok but i'm not leaving" said sora

**mostneededguy999: sorry people that it was short I wanted to make a dramatic stopping point**

**Sora: mom! Kairi!**

**Mostneededguy999: sora shut up it's just a story**

**Sora: ok….**


	5. Chapter 5: the depression

**To love or not to love?**

_**Chapter 5: the depression**_

As sora moved to the others side the doctor started inspecting kairi.

"Is she alright." Asked sora

"She'll live, she just needs some rest" said the doctor

"What about my mom" asked sora?

"Im sorry, but she's…. not going to make it" said the doctor

"But….why….why couldn't of been me. But at lest Kairi's ok" said sora holding back the tears. When the doctor left sora stayed by Kairi's side

"Kairi im here, im not leaving you, don't worry you'll be ok, don't worry" said sora stroking Kairi's hair.

"Sora….." said kairi faintly

"…..kairi…." said sora staring at kairi. For the whole night sora sat by kairi and kept stroking her hair. At about 2am sora fell asleep, but all he could dream about was kairi. When her woke up the next morning kairi was sitting up and stroking Sora's hair (ironic isn't it)

"Huh... what…" said sora waking

"Kairi! Your ok" said sora

"Of course silly, I was only hit on the head" said kairi

"Kairi, would it be ok if I lived with you" asked sora

"Uh… sure but why" said kairi looking really confused

"my mom died from the blow" said sora trying not to cry

"o kairi your awake" said the doctor as he walked into the room

"sora a detective is here to ask you a few questions" explained the doctor

"ok but im still not leaving kairi even if she is awake" said sora, as he kissed kairi


	6. Chapter 6

**To love or not to love?**

_**Chapter 6: the adventure**_

"Kairi, where are you!" yelled sora. Sora looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. He decided to get on MSN and ask the king about it. When he was about to get on the computer he noticed a note on the computer.

Dear sora,

We have taken your girlfriend and have taken her to our town. If you want her back you must give us your keyblade.

Organization 13

_I wonder why I didn't notice that before?_ Thought sora. When he got on MSN he got Donald and goofy in a chat room

Donaldthemage: hey sora

Thesleepyknight: howdy sora

_Key_sora_blade_: hey guys, could you pick me up in front of my house. We have another adventure

Donaldthemage: ok be there in a sec. goofy meet me at the gummi hanger

_Key_sora_blade_: ok

_Key_sora_blade _has singed off

When sora singed off he got into his drive outfit (sorry didn't have another name for it) when he got outside the gummi ship was weighting for him. Donald opened the hatch and sora boarded the gummi ship.

"Hey Donald, hey goofy" said sora as he sat down to drive

"Were we headed?" asked Donald

"To the world the never was" said sora as he started the fly from his world.

xxx 3 hours later xxx

"were here." Said sora as he landed the gummi ship in a nearly completely dark area. As they were exiting the gummi ship they saw gamis (the new number 13 of the organization) and kairi next to him being help hostage

"so you have arrived" said gamis

"let kairi go!"

"only if you give us that keyblade of yours" said gamis as he pointed towards his keyblade

"Donald thunder!" yelled sora as he cast thunder him self

"what the… he absorbed our magic" said Donald

"yes and I can aim it back at you twice as hard" said gamis as he hit Donald with the magic he absorbed

"then how bout physical attacks" said goofy as he threw his shield at gamis

"no…" said sora as he saw goofy's shield go be absorbed by gamis

"now then about the keyblade" said gamis smirking from ear to ear

"fine take it as long as I can have kairi back" said sora as he threw his keyblade to the ground in front of gamis

"yes…. Here take your girlfriend" said gamis pushing kairi away and picking up the keyblade

"sora!" yelled kairi and she ran towards him and tackled him with a hug. When she let go sora ran at gamis, jumped in the air, reclaimed the keyblade in midair and lunged at gamis with a sky born attack.

"what…no!" said gamis

"yes and now you are going to pay"

"o yeah, you think so" said gamis pulling out 2 spinning spiked wheels (similar to axels in kh2)

"come on gamis lets finish this once and for all" said sora

"lets" replied gamis. The raged on for more than and hour. In the end sora won and completely annihilated gamis, and they all boarded the gummi ship.

"sora." Said kairi

"hm" said sora staring out into pace as Donald drove

"never mind ill tell you later" said kairi staring at sora

"ok what ever"

xxx 2 hours later xxx

"ok were back" announced Donald as he landed the gummi ship in front of sora's house. Sora and kairi left the gummi ship and headed to kairi's house.

"kairi wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

" o yeah, I wanted to tell you that…."


	7. Chapter 7

**To love or not to love**

_**Chapter 7: the impossible becomes possible**_

"Its over" said kairi trying her best not o cry

"Wha…why… I saved you" said sora also trying no to cry

"Im sorry but there is too much danger if I stay with you" said the sobbing girl. But right as she said that his sadness turned to anger. And he left so he wouldn't hurt her. When he got home, he slammed the front door, and went to the kitchen to get a soda to calm him. And of course there were none. So he decided to check his email. He went up stairs and thought to him self. _ My god, can this day get any worse?_ And of course it dose when he checks his email, the message was from King Mickey.

Dear sora,

Im sorry but Donald and goofy crashed on the way to the castle, their dead, im really sorry.

King Mickey

"God damn it!" yelled sora as he left his room. He decided to go to the island were him, riku and kairi played when they were little. He walked to the dock and went to the boat him and his dad use to fish on in Destiny Ocean, which surrounded the three destiny islands. The first island is the largest one, or the capital of the three. The second one is the smallest island is the one were the three kids use to play. The third island is full of brush. Forest and deadly creatures (nobody goes there unless they need food for the first island). He started up the boat and left for the island. He was half to the island when he heard a voice from the shore.

"Sora!" said kairi running to the shore. But sora didn't stop or even look back he just kept on going. When he got to the island he docked the boat on the shore and left for the secret place _for the people that didn't play kingdom hearts _(a cave that they drew on the walls)when he got there he noticed the drawing of him and kairi sharing a poupu fruit (a fruit that is said to intertwine the destines of the 2 people that eat it) they drew a long time ago. Upon seeing that he forgot his anger and remembered all the good times that they had together on the island. But that happy moment was cut short when her herd a familiar voice

"Hey sora, I thought I would find you here, when I saw your dads boat was gone." Said the familiar voice

"Riku, what are you doing here?"

"I was making sure you didn't do anything stupid"

"yeah right, im upset but im not going to do anything stupid…. Ok maybe I was but what ever"

"Actually I was sent by kairi to tell you something"

"What dose she wants"

"She says she is really sorry and she hopes you will still be her friend"

"Well tell her if she wants to talk to me ill be sleeping on the shore"

"Dude im not a messenger boy"

"You are now"

"Damn you sora"

Riku went back to kairi and gave her the message. Kairi went to the island and saw sora sleeping on the sand.

"Hi sora"


	8. Chapter 8

**To love or not to love?**

_**Chapter 8: the unforgiven**_

"What do you want" said sora sharply sitting up in the sand

"I wanted to say im sorry" sora cut her off

"I herd it before and I don't care. You broke my heart and then said your sorry"

"Well I am sorry and I hope we can still be friends"

"Just go away you're not welcome here anymore!" said sora laying down on the sand again and kairi just stood there shocked at what she just herd.

"Fine then, ill leave"

"Fine with me, you're blocking my sunlight anyway" said the tanning boy not really caring. Kairi left and returned to her house, as sora just fell asleep on the beach.

xxx 3 days later at school xxx

Sora sat on the opposite of the room from kairi still mad at her, and she still mad at him.

"Students we have a new student her name is snow" said the science teacher. She moved to the empty seat next to sora. As she walked to her seat she winked at every guy in the class and looked over sora again when she sat down.

"Ok students today we are going to learn about clouds and our atmosphere". Sora saw snow writing on a piece of paper and giving to him. Sora opened it and read it **are you single** sora replied saying he was but he didn't want a girlfriend right now, but ill tell you when I feel like having a girlfriend again, and he gave back the note. He saw her open it, smile and put in her pocket. The bell rang for school to be over and sora went to his locker, put the books he needed for homework in his backpack and left home with everybody else. When he got home he grabbed a soda and finished his homework. Right when he finished snow walked in.

"You know you really should lock your door." Said snow badly startling sora

"How did you get in and how did you find out where I lived." Asked sora settling down again

"One, your door was unlocked and two, I followed you"

"Ok, and about you being my girlfriend I only have one thing to say"

_Ok this is It, big money, big money, no whammies, no whammies, and STOP_

"A far off dream is like a scattered memory, a scattered memory is like a far off dream, I wana line the pieces up, yours and mine. Or in other words, will you go out with me."

"Of course I will"

"I love you snow"

"I love you too sora" after snow said that sora grabbed her and kissed her. Wile they were kissing kairi walked in and saw them kissing and she left upset, sora saw her leave but he didn't care.


End file.
